


Jealousy

by Alphinss



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Exhibitionism, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Murder Husbands, One-Sided Attraction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Top Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphinss/pseuds/Alphinss
Summary: Will does not like it when Alana drops by. There must be a way to stake his claim on the man that she keeps flirting with. After all, Hannibal is his.





	Jealousy

 

  
“Hannibal” the word was moaned from a set of plush pink lips. It was an order. A demand that he return to his previous activity, down on his knees.

Hannibal was tempted.

But there was the door again and the knocking was getting aggressively louder. The hand rapping. How troublesome.

“Hannibal, please.” A hand on his shoulders, fingers grasping at greying hair. “Just ignore it”

Hannibal really wanted to. He really did. But there was another knock. It was closer to a banging than a knocking. Whoever was behind that door would not be kept there for much longer.

“Hannibal.” A complaint this time.

Hannibal got to his feet with a sigh. Hands were still pulling at him, even as he plucked a napkin from the counter. He swiped it across his face, after setting his lover on the counter.

“It’s rude not to answer the door William.”

Will scowled at the man who had mere moments before had his cock in his mouth. That was a far more desirable situation than the current one.

“Make yourself presentable dear William. It seems that we have company.” Hannibal’s smirk was infuriating. Will wanted to slap it from the arrogant face.

“I’m leaving.” Will was not about to be dragged into another case. He had come over here for a shag. If he wasn’t getting one, then there was no point in being here.

Hannibal gave a small nod, just as the thundering fists once again pounded on the door.

“Come back for dinner.” Hannibal stepped toward the door, throwing his glance back to the retreating form of his William “We can have dessert.”

Will said nothing. They both knew that he’s be back as the sun was setting.

* * *

It was seven, the perfect time for a meal followed by a delicious dessert. Will straightened his glasses and knocked on the door. His knuckles light on the wood. It would not do to be rude. That would kill the mood faster than anything else could have.

However, rather than the muscular psychiatrist, another face greeted him at the door. Alana. Will really didn’t want to face here. Her widened eyes and her look of surprise.

“Will”

“Hello Alana” Will sighed tiredly. “Is Hannibal here?”

“Oh, yes. Um, come in.” The woman obviously thought he was there for some rather unsavoury discussions. Let her think that. It was better than the alternative.

Will followed Alana through the halls of a house that he knew far too well.

Apron on and sleeves rolled up. The man looked rather delicious. Especially accompanied by the smell of cooking in the background. If only they had been alone. The two could enjoy the meal he was cooking. Then Will would have ripped off the man’s clothes and fucked him over the counter.

“Hannibal, Will’s here.”

But there was the problem.

“Indeed.” The knife flourished in Hannibal’s hand.

A small smile pulled Hannibal’s lips. An apology in his eyes. Will didn’t think that he wanted to accept it. The night had been theirs. Now they had a third wheel who believed Will to be the unwanted guest.

It was obvious to anyone with eyes how Alana felt about her ex-professor. Will really wished that he was not within that category. No eyes was better than having to look at the smitten look which always fell over her face when she thought no one was watching. But Will was watching. He was always. watching.

“Sorry for the interruption.” Will's words were harsh and biting. To Hannibal’s trained ears, anyway. To Alana’s they were sincere and filled with embarrassment. “I think it may be best if I leave.”

“No William.” Hannibal’s eyes glittered. He did so love his games. The uninvited guest had been unplanned, but the extended stay, that had not been.

Will wanted to scowl, could feel the twitching of his lips. But he forced them into submission.

“There must be a reason for your arrival. I’m sure some dinner would not go amiss.”

It would not not do to be rude. Never rude. That was what Hannibal told him. That was how he always got what he wanted. That was how Will sat through two excruciating hours of small talk and Alana’s less than hidden glances. Lust filled.

Both Alana and Will were waiting for the other to leave. Alana hoping to catch Hannibal, reeling him in, closer to her. Will was comfortable in his knowledge that he had captured the man long ago. It was Alana who needed to leave.

Finally desserts were finished and the last few dregs of beer were left in glasses.

“Delicious as ever Hannibal” Alana nodded. Her flirtation was evident.

“My delight, as ever, is in yours. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Will scowled. That was too much. Alana flirting with him was one thing. Hannibal flirting back was another thing altogether. Will was not about to sit there and watch it.

“Hannibal. I really did have somethings that I wished to discuss with you. I was wondering…” Will pushed his glasses further up his nose. The message was clear. Either get rid of Alana or Hannibal would be sleeping alone tonight. Will wondered what exactly he would choose.

Hannibal stood up. “Yes of course” It seemed he’d made his decision.

“I do apologise for the rudeness.” A jab at Will. Will could live with that. “Let me see you out.”

It was a quick scurry of movement before Alana was out the door. Her coat on her shoulders. The woman ad parked down the street. Hannibal watched her walk toward her car, before he closed the door. He didn’t get far.

Will was there.

“Thought that was funny. Right?” Will’s hand was on Hannibal’s shoulder. Fingers gripped tightly at the suit. Wrinkling it. It would need to go to the dry cleaners.

“Of course dear William. I do so love your face when you’re jealous. The spark of bloodlust. So romantic” Sharp teeth were grinning at him with maroon eyes.

“Romantic” Will growled at his partner in more than just crime as he pushed him harder agains the door. It clicked fully shut at the weight. “Flirting with someone else is far from romantic.”

Hannibal’s smile only widened. “Oh, you’re angry.” Hannibal’s eyes were glinting. Will knew exactly what that meant. He’d been playing. Will really didn’t care. They both would be getting what they wanted after all.

“Yes” Will’s voice was gruff. “Angry”

Violent hands shoved Hannibal harder against the door. His fingers dug deeper. Blood would soon start to blossom. Will’s lips dove onto Hannibal’s.

The kiss was violent and aggressive. Passionate. Both men started to rip at clothing that was far too constricting. Will’s shirt. Hannibal’s trousers. It took less than a minute and both of them were naked.

Will’s teeth sunk into Hannibal’s shoulder. Deep. Blood blossoming. Will quickly lapped at the cut. Hannibal wasn’t the only one with a taste for blood. Will just preferred Hannibal’s.

Will’s hands quickly reached for the lube they kept all over the house. Just in a draw to the side of the entrance. No one else was going to look there. There was a little thrill in something so taboo so close to the entranceway. His lips were still firmly on Hannibal’s. His teeth biting at his lips.

However as Will poured the lubricant over his fingers, strawberry flavoured, a thud sounded at the door. A knock on the knocker.

Will’s voice was a whisper. “Don’t you dare.” Close to Hannibal’s ear.

Will pressed Hannibal closer to the door. His fingers finding their desired location. One, then two quickly after. Hannibal’s breathing was faster. Gentle thrusts onto the fingers inside him. Small huffs the only sign of the hammering heart.

The knocker sounded again. A voice accompanying it. “Hannibal. Are you there?”

Three fingers. That face. Will quickly clamped a hand over Hannibal’s mouth. The moan was hot against his fingers. Will’s mouth came close to his lover’s ear.

“Found your prostate. Didn’t I?” It was a breathy whisper as the three fingers thrusted in and out. “Better be quiet. Alana will hear you” Will licked along the shell of Hannibal’s ear. The man did like to be loud. This whole thing was rather entertaining. A fitting punishment.

Another knock thundered at the door. “Hannibal? Hannibal I left my scarf inside.” Three more knocks.

That was all the time that Will needed. “Ready darling” Behind the gag of his hand, Hannibal’s eyes widened. “Legs up” They were quickly wrapped around Will’s waist. Will thrust into him.

Even a hand would not be able to cover that noise. Hannibal’s moan was loud. As was Will’s exclamation of pain when sharp teeth sank into his palm. Will’s own blood now in Hannibal’s mouth.

“Shit Hannibal” Will withdrew his hand.

Still covered in blood his hand found Hannibal’s nipple. Twisting harshly at the nub. A strangled gasp was issued from Hannibal’s mouth. His head thudded against the door.

“Move William” It was far louder than any of the noises that either of them had issued so far. It would be obvious to anyone listening, exactly what was happening. Definitely heard through a door. Will smiled.

“Of course, love” Will thrust his hips. Hannibal’s back thumping against the door. Faster and faster. Harder and harder. There was no question whatsoever as to what was happening. The wood was creaking. Voices shouting demands.

“Yes William. Yes. I’m almost there.” Will was too. His hand pumped Hannibal faster in time to his thrusts. “Ah, ah, ah.” Hannibal spurting across his and William’s stomach. Will was almost there. As Hannibal clenched around him.

Teeth found their way back to his shoulder. Teeth sharp and violent. Digging into the skin. Just as the blood hit his tongue Will’s fingers gripped tighter and he shuddered through his orgasm. Deep inside Hannibal.

The pair were left panting. Leaning against the dirtied door.

By the time Hannibal and Will dressed. By the time they opened the door, Alana was gone and so was her car. Will expected she wouldn’t be dropping in for anymore uninvited visits. Good.


End file.
